creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HappyAppy123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The XBOX Spirit page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 14:59, November 30, 2011 May I have a word? Now, I'm no admin, but in regards to your 'pasta' The XBOX Spirit I have a few things to say out of concern and hopes of helping you avoid being b& in the future. First of all, if you're the author, please don't forget to put the 'OC' category, as well as others that would fit to the pasta. Currently the only one that TXS is in would be 'Marked for Review', where I had put it. Which brings up another thing, actually. Before you post things, it's best to overlook them and see if you missed anything which could be easily called out; punctuation, run-on sentences, other grammatical errors, and consistancy within the story. With the trouble being had with the Article Listing at the moment, it's not fair to the hard workers in the community to have to review a pasta because someone was simply being lazy. I'm trying not to impose, and I apologize if it seems I am, nor am I attempting to do the job of someone in a position higher than my own, though as I write this out it feels as if I am certianly doing so. I'm merely trying to give advice to a fellow Wiki member in hopes of improving the experience for everyone. Shikine 16:23, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness 16:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I was hoping my first message had gotten through. But I insist that you stop whatever it is you might be doing on this wiki and go read the rules. Paranormal isn't a category. You're just digging the hole deeper here. Shikine 16:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness 16:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (talk) 18:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have recived a 2 day block for not updating the Article Listing 2 TIMES IN A ROW. Bill9929 (talk) 18:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness 00:08, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 22:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE HERE'S A TWO MONTH BLOCK FOR YOUR SEVENTH FAILURE TO UPDATE THE ARTICLE LISTINGS. IT'S SO SIMPLE; WHY CAN'T YOU COMPREHEND IT? MooseJuice (talk) 16:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 19:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC)